Kieron Dragwood
Kieron Dragwood (キロン暗い木材, Kiron Kage Mokuzai), born to the name Mizu Dragwood (水の暗闇, Mizuki no Kurayami lit. Dark water), grew up in Ishvaria's capital, Breis, and is the long-distant cousin to 'Azra'il Ishvarion's. Kieron was disowned from House Dragwood—one of the three ruling houses—after his heart failed to handle his family's trademark dark magic. Having grown up in the Ishvarion royal palace alongside 'Azra'il, it was he who saved Kieron from being thrown to the streets by naming him as the Crown Prince's Personal Royal Protector. Kieron was eventually able to learn his family's Darkness Magic and became the most skilled user at it in his current generation, earning him the alias Nightfall (日暮れ, Higure). Showcasing his prowess in the magic further, he developed his own Shadow Water Magic from it. It was around this time that Kieron changed his name to further sever the ties with his family and as a way of denouncing what they had given him. After Ishvaria was invaded, Kieron—along with the rest of the country—believed that 'Azra'il was dead along with his parents, and so he fled, ending up in a small village to live out his days. It was a decade later when 'Azra'il appeared out of nowhere, having learned Phoenix Slayer Magic, that they were reunited. A pact was made to never be separated again, and they begun conspiring ways of taking back Ishvaria. During this journey they encountered The Twin Phoenixes who promised to help if Kieron and Az helped them first. Appearance Kieron's natural somber nature, slight messy hair, slanted eyes, and quite stature often makes him perceived more demure than he actually is. His penchant for dark clothing, along with his practices of magic with dark natures, people tend to pin him as someone who causes problems, which is partially true do his time around Az, to which Az is actually the one to likely be in the most trouble. He has raven-black hair, with a messy spiked look, reaching down to his neck in the back, and framing the sides of his face. The majority of his bangs are thick, and falls heavily into the front of his face, which he actually has no problems with it, because contrary to what everyone else thought, his hair didn't actually hinder his ability to see or fight. Kieron claims that he has never once cut his hair into different styles other than to occasionally trim it to keep from growing past his neck or shoulders. Kieron's eyes are a trademark among his family and the Ishvarion family, showcasing his birthright. His slightly slanted eyes are slate grey, framed with thick eyelashes. Kieron has a sharp face with a defined, slightly pointed chin, and angular cheekbones, often times creating a lingering smile. His grey eyes give off the feelings of aloof coolness, but it's his long lashes that make him seem more trusting. When he gets angry, it's been noted by Azrail that his eyes actually seem to harden to a literal stone cold look. Kieron has angled eyebrows that in fact gives him a lighter look due to their thinness and slanted-arch, following the slants of his eyes. He has a rather small nose and an often relaxed look on his face due to his habitual lazy grin, which also contributes to his reserved look. Kieron has a lean, agile-like figure, despite having a fair amount of muscle due to his time in training to be a Personal Royal Guard. He happens to be tall, also contributing to his agility, but is strurdidly built enough to confused enemies when they think they can just plow right through him. He has slender fingers, perfect for dexterity, and helping to maneuver around his type of magic. Just like the rest of his natural appearance, Kieron's clothing styles are also dark in nature, but seem to have a clashing theme to them as well with the white that he splashes in with his outfit, something that he just prefers. He wears a plain-white, v-neck t-shirt, with black lining, covered with an open black cardigan. He wears loose black jeans tucked into white-soled, black boots. When he's fighting, he often discards his cardigan so it "doesn't get ruined", but will often wear it anyways, as with his magic, he normally stops the enemy from getting too close. Underneath his cardigan, he wears silver vambraces on both forearms for protection, and silver greaves that work as protection and allows him more versatility in blocking attacks. He can block sword and knife attacks by bringing up his leg, so the blade cuts through his pants, but glances off of the metal underneath. Personality History Powers and Abilities Magic Shadow Water Magic Shadow Water Magic (影阴水魔术, Kage Ōtā Mahō): Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (暗闇の魔法, Kurayami no Mahō): is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. *'Dark Grab' (夜目遠目, Yome Toome): Kieron moves his hands towards his opponent, far away from them. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-coloured arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by the user, who, after grabbing the target, are seemingly capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can lift the target in the air and near them to the user. *'Darkness Cage' (天地晦冥, Tenchi Kaimei): Kieron creates a sphere darkness Magic in his hand in the form of ghosts that revolve around the center. The user then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement. Another version is when Kieron crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain. It's like caging in his opponent in complete darkness. Abilities Magical Capabilities Physical Prowess Fighting Style Weaponry Relationships Quotes Kieron's Quotes= Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Raven Queen Male Category:Raven Queen Character Category:Shadow Water Magic User Category:Characters Category:Character